


Misinterrogation

by beeinmybonnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07 coda, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet/pseuds/beeinmybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Castiel, why don't you tell me about Dean Winchester?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlyobscure (softestpunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/gifts).



“So, Castiel,” Naomi said with an icy smile, “Why don’t you tell me about Dean Winchester?”

Castiel gave her a withering glare before he replied. “Dean possesses the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. It is tattered and broken in places but that only increases its beauty. His brightness and purity does not stem from innocence or ignorance, but from conviction. It pains me endlessly that he cannot see how blindingly beautiful he is--”

Naomi raised a hand and Castiel fell silent. “That is irrelevant. Tell me what Dean is planning to do.”

“To redeem himself. It has always been his goal in one way or another, but after Hell it has been his primary one. I wish he could see that it is unnecessary, that he has already--”

“Enough,” Naomi said and rolled her eyes. “Tell me about Sam Winchester instead.”

“I do not trust him unconditionally, though I would like to.”

“Why?”

“Because Dean does.”

Naomi grit her teeth. “I see. Why don’t you tell me what you have been doing since our last chat?”

“I have become a Hunter with the Winchesters to continue my penance. They have welcomed me more readily than I expected, which has made me very grateful. Our most recent case was a vengeful spirit preying on young blonde women.During our investigation Dean got rather flirtatious with two of them. This led me to feign a mild injury so I would have to lean on Dean for support. It was quite pleasant and I might do it again. I also walked past the window yesterday night and witnessed Dean pleasuring himself. I hid myself so I could watch. He was lying naked on the bed, his skin damp enough to reflect the moonlight, as he grabbed his--”

“Stop right there.” Naomi took a deep, calming breath. “Castiel, is there anything you can say that does not have to do with your alarming fixation on Dean Winchester?”

Castiel paused. “Fruit salads.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am quite fond of fruit salads, but Dean despises them.”

Groaning, Naomi gave up.


End file.
